Frozen Heart
by AlienBaby88
Summary: Ketika hati yang pernah terbuka kini tertutup rapat seperti dibekukan di dalam suhu yang sangat rendah sehingga membawa aura dingin pada yang memilikinya, bagaimana kah cara agar hati dan orang tersebut dapat hangat dan kembali seperti dulu? Its KAISOO WARN: YAOI NEWBIE ABSURD
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~

Its Kaisoo (again)

other pair? Just follow the story

YAOI (always) angst (maybe) romance (maybe) hurts (lil bits)

Ide ini tiba tiba datang dengan tidak elitnya hehe WARN: disini Lien sedikit menistakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan sedikit tersiksa *wink

DLDR just close and Bye~

Enjoy~

 ** _-PROLOG-_**

"Uhh.." terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah berpelukan masih nyaman bergelung didalam selimut tebal diatas tempat tidur king size nya.

"Pagi Baby.." suara serak khas bangun tidur memecah keheningan, suara itu berasal dari namja tan yang sedang memeluk nyaman namja lebih mungil di depannya

"Ya pagi Kai" jawab suara yang berasal dari dekapannya terdengar err datar namja tersebut langsung bangun dan menyikap selimutnya untuk melaksanakan tugas nya sebagai _istri_ yeahh dengan kata lain mereka memang suami "istri" yang telah terjalin selama tiga tahun lebih .

Chup~ "Hehehe morning kiss untukku" namja tan yang di panggil Kai itu tiba tiba mengecup kilat Kyungsoo -istrinya sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidur nya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar dan langsung mengambil handuk didekat pintu kamar mandi mereka

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan bajumu dan sarapan mu" Kyungsoo berujar seraya menyerahkan handuk tersebut dan mengambilkan setelan baju kerja untuk suaminya dan langsung melesat keluar untuk memasak sarapan setelah menaruh baju tersebut diatas meja

"Hah.. masih belum ya" Kai mendesah frustasi, mengacak rambut nya kasar sebelum ke kamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kai telah menyelesaikan mandinya dan bersiap sekarang mematut dirinya di cermin merapikan penampilannya. "Baiklah Kai kau harus tetap semangat, anggap saja mungkin saja tadi Baby Soo masih mengantuk hehe" monolog Kai pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia langsung melesat keluar kamar setelah mencium bau wangi masakan sang istri.

"Hmm bau nya enak sekali, masakan mu memang yang terenak Baby" manja Kai yang menumpukan dagunya dan memeluk pinggang ramping namja kesayangannya ini yang hampir menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Tunggulah di meja Kai, aku hampir selesai" Kyungsoo berucap dan langsung dituruti oleh Kai yang mendudukan dirinya dengan manis /uhhh-.-/ Kyungsoo meletakkan nasi goreng dan secangkir kopi untuk Kai dan sepiring nasi goreng plus teh untuknya yang disambut senyuman manis oleh Kai dan mereka memulai sarapan dengan tenang -namun tak lama.

"Kau ada kelas jam berapa Baby Soo?" Kai bertanya untuk memecah keheningan mereka

"Jam 8 sampai jam 5"

"Ohh.. aku akan menjem-"

"Tak perlu, aku akan pulang naik bus saja seperti biasa, aku bisa sendiri Kai" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kai yang disambut senyum getir oleh Kai

"Sekali ini saja, aku janji" Kai melirih kan suara nya, memelas

"Aku sudah selesai sarapan, cepat lah kau habiskan juga, kau akan terlambat" Kyungsoo bangkit dari bangku membawa piring kotornya ke dapur dan melewati Kai menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap kuliah.

Kyungsoo memang masih berkuliah semester akhir di Gyuhee University, Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan skripsi nya dan sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dari tempat belajar nya sekarang sedangkan Kai adalah seorang kepala direktur di perusahaan ayahnya yang bersiap untuk menggantikan posisi sang Direktur utama Kim Corp. Dan Kyungsoo nanti yang akan menjadi sekretaris nya, menyenangkan bukan jika masa depan mu sudah ditata dengan apik bersama dengan orang orang mencintaimi di sekitar. Seharusnya seperti itu..

-TBC-

Itu prolog nya.. sekiann

Kalau ada yang berminat akan saya lanjutkan kalo tak ada akan saya delete

reviewnya walau hanya sekedar "next" " next thor" tapi itu berharga *wink /bow

See yaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Heart

Chapter 2

Its Kaisoo

YAOI, ROMANCE, ABSURD TY

Enjoy~~

Setelah Kyungsoo melewati nya, Kai meneruskan sarapannya dengan rasa hambar, tidak- sangat bukan masakanya yang tak enak namun suasana hati Kai memang yang tak baik. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, Kai melirik dari kegiatannya menengguk air putih, Kyungsoo tampak mempesona sekali dengan sweater baby blu yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya sehingga seperti menenggelamkan tubuhnya jeans denim hitam membungkus kaki indahya dan ransel putih yang bergelayut manja dipundak kanannya. Sangat bersinar dimata Kai ditambah lagi dengan senyuman hati dibibir manis nya yang entah kapan terakhir kali Kai melihatnya. Kai menyambutnya dengan senyum manis saat Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan nya, ia menyodorkan dasinya untuk dipakaikan Kyungsoo setelah ia meletakkan ranselnya di bangku tempat ia sarapan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ditengah tengah pekerjaannya memakaikan dasi Kai, matanya hanya menatap lurus pada dasi itu namun ia tahu Kai memperhatikannya dengan intens seraya mengigit gigit bibirnya-tanda ia gugup.

"Eh? Eumm... Bo-bolehkan aku mengantarmu hari ini?" Ucap Kai terbata dengan mengusap tengkuknya, tadi pada saat menjemput mungkin gagal dan sekarang ia mencoba untuk menawarkan Kyungsoo ke kampus nya, Kai berharap dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihak nya saat inj .

"Kau akan terlambat Kai, dan Hyung akan memarahimu" Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan dasi yang sedang ia pakaikan.

"Aku akan bicara pada Hyung, aku akan terlambat karena mengantar mu, Hyung pasti akan mengerti hal itu bahkan ia akan senang" pekik Kai yang terlalu senang menjelaskan alasan nya yang panjang lebar itu, sungguh Kai sangat berusaha sekali kali ini untuk mengantar Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau menjadikan aku alasan keterlambatanmu, begitu?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang nadanya terdengar err mengerikan.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Kyungie, sungguh aku tak ada maksud seperti itu, aku mohon sekali ini saja" Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan dari namja mungilnya itu, sungguh ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, ia memohon dengan suara yang tercekat mengenaskan, mendengar perubahan suara Kyungsoo yang semakin dingin dan datar mengaktifkan alarm dikepalanya agar berhati hati dalam kata.

"Tak perlu Kai, aku akan mencuci piring ini dan berangkat kuliah" Kyungsoo mengucapkan itu seraya membersihkan meja makan mereka dan bersiap membawa piring nya kedapur untuk dicuci.

Oke Kai menyerah kali ini, karena mungkin kalo ia lebih memaksa maka kemungkinan Kyungsok marah padanya akan lebih lingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping namja disampingnya dan mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengantarmu, aku mencintaimu " Kai berkata lirih dan mulai melepaskan-dengan enggan rengkuhan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa kata Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju dapur setelah pelukan Kai terlepas.

Kai hanya menghela nafas frustasi, menyambar jas hitam dan kunci mobilnya menuju garasi melesatkan mobil hitamnya membelah jalanan Seoul dengan perasaan yang sangat buruk dan dadanya sepeti terhimpit oleh beban besar. Oh ayolah Tuan Kim jangan berlebihan, ini bukanlah kali pertamanya kau melewati pagi mu seperti ini. Kai menghentikan mobilnya pada tikungan tak jauh dari gerbang komplek perumahan nya. Ia menunggu seseorang yang biasanya akan muncul beberapa menit lagi, ia menunggu dalam keheningan menggulirkan matanya ke kanan kiri dan Ah! Itu dia seseorang yang ditunggunya, Kai semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir kemudi, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia berjumpa namun tanpa seijinya rasa rindu merasuk dalam pada hatinya. Dan tak lama bus datang dan orang tersebut -Kyungsoo segera masuk kedalamnya begitu pula dengan Kai yang mengikuti saat bus itu telah melaju, mengkuti nya dengan perlahan sampai Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya turun dari bus dan berjalan sebentar menuju gerbang kampusnya. Setelah mengantar -bila bisa dikatakan seperti itu- Kyungsoo dengan selamat dan menghilang diantara mahasiswa lainnya Kai membelokkan setirnya dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya dan berjalan menuju kantornya.

Sesampainya dikantor Kai melangkahkan kaki nya dengan tegas dan menjawab sapaan pagi para karyawan yang menyapanya. Langkah tegasnya ia bawa keruangan dan terhenti saat sapaan lembut terdengar di telinganya.

"Pagi Kim Sajangnim"

"Ya Pagi, Yixing noona"

"Yak! Aku namja ishhh kau menyebalkan Jongin" suara lembut yang menyapa nya terdengar merajuk sekarang, dan itu memang benar dengan ia nempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal padaku, apa apaan panggilan sajangim mu itu eoh, kakak ipar" namja tersebut semakin mempoutkan bibir nya dan menggerutu saat mendengar kekehan kecil dari adik ipar nya ini. Yah, namja ini bernama Zhang-ani Kim Yixing adalah istri dari Hyung nya, Kim Joonmyeon. Yixing juga merupakan sekretaris Jongin.

"Ada yang sedang menunggumu di dalam" Yixing berkata dengan sisi profesional nya sebagai sekretaris, yang di balas dengan raut bertanya oleh Jongin.

"Dia sudah lama menunggu mu di dalam" Kai semakin memperdalam perempatan didahinya saat mendengar Yixing menjawabnya, setelah itu ia mulai melangkah kedalam ruangannya dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa. Siapa gerangan yang telah mengunjungi nya sepagi ini dan setelah membuka pintu ruangannya, ia terpaku melihat sosok yang duduk anggun di sofa ruangannya.

"Luhan?"

"Hai Jongin" sapa Luhan dengan senyum agak canggung terlihat jelas dan ia mencoba baik baik saja.

"Ada keperluan apa kau menemuiku, Lu?" Jawab Jongin yang telah menguasai dirinya mulai melangkah mendekati Luhan, dan duduk di sebrang sofa Luhan.

"Apa kabar mu dan... Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kami... baik-baik saja" Jongin berkata seperti ragu-ragu, ia merasa seperti itu walaupun kenyataan nya berbanding terbalik, namun ia bahagia. Sungguh! Ia bahagia dengan rumah tangga nya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa Kyungsoo masih seperti itu?" Luhan berkata masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya, dan memilin nilin ujung kemejanya

"Hah... tak apa Lu, jangan seperti ini, ini memang akibat kesalahanku" Kai berkata selembut mungkin untuk orang yang ada di depan nya ini, ia tak tega dengan Luhan yang semakin gugup berbicara dengannya mengenai hal ini.

"Ta-"

"Tak apa Lu, jeongmal gwaencanha" Luhan mendongakkan kepala nya karena Kai memotong ucapannya dan menemukan Kai tersenyum lembut kepadanya, cukup lama ia terpaku dengan tatapan lembut itu sehingga suara dering smartphone Luhan memecah keheningan, Id call bernama "Sehunnie" terpampang di layar smartphonenya. Luhan membulatkan mata, ia lupa tidak berpamitan dengan Sehun tadi. Luhan dengan buru buru berdiri berpamitan.

"Kai aku harus pergi sekarang, Sehun mencariku. Maaf mengganggumu dan terimakasih waktunya, sampaikan salam ku pada Kyungsoo" Luhan berbicara dengan cepat dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Kai hanya memandang kepergian Luhan dengan wajah datar.

Kai sedang sibuk dengan kertas kertas bertumpuknya, membaca baik baik sederetan huruf yang berjejer rapi seperti semut saat tiba-tiba smartphone nya berbunyi tanda alarm pengingat.

"Sudah jam segini, aku harus bergegas" Kai pun bangkit dari kursinya, dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Yixing hyung aku keluar sebentar" Yixing yang melihat Kai terburu buru hanya bisa menampakkan senyum mirisnya, Kai memang seperti itu setiap hari jadi Yixing tau kemana Kai akan pergi.

 _"Fighting, Jongin"_

Kini Kai telah sampai ditujuannya, terduduk diam didalam mobilnya dengan mata yang selalu mengawasi gerbang yang tak jauh didepannya, menyapu seluruh daerah itu untuk mencari sosok yang ia tunggu, ah itu dia sosok mungil yang ditunggunya. Ya Kai kini sedang berada tak jauh dari kampus Kyungsoo untuk menjemput nya, inilah kebiasaan Kai selama ini, Kai akan mengantar dan menjemput Kyungsoo secara diam diam karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengijinkan nya walau hanya sekali. Ia akan memastikan Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan ia akan kembali ke kantor dan akan pulang seperti jam biasanya berakting biasanya oh pintar sekali Tuan Kim kita yang satu ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 maka Kai segera membereskan dokumennya dan bersiap untuk pulang bertemu dengan istri tercinta nya oh Kai sudah tak sabar dengan tak sadar memasang senyum yang berseri diwajahnya. Yixing dan Suho sudah menunggu nya di depan lift, mereka akan turun ke parkiran bersama.

"Kau lama kkamjong" hardik Joonmyeon yang melihat adiknya berlari kecil menghampirinya. Dan tambah mencibir saat Kai membalasnya hanya dengan senyum senyum sinting.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" Tanya Joonmyeon saat mereka sudah berada di lift.

"Kenapa hanya Baby Soo ku yang ditanya, Hyung tak menanyakan kabar ku" sengit Kai dengan suara yang memuakkan bagi telinga Joonmyeon.

"Aku tak peduli padamu, asal kau tau" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya disertai dengan kekehan geli Yixing yang merasa terhibur atas kelakuan Kim brother ini.

"Kami baik baik saja, makanya Hyung dan Yixing noona main mainlah ke rumah ku, kalian sudah lama tak main kerumah" Kai menyahut dengan sedikit terkekeh karena mendapat deathglare imut dari Yixing karena menyebutnya noona. Sungguh deathglare Yixing tak seram sama

"Kerumah kalian? Dan melihat drama kalian, akting dari Kyungsoo tepatnya" ucap Joonmyeon santai seperti yang diucapkan hanyalah hal sepele. Kai hanya membeku ditempatnya, menundukkan kepalanya tak membalas perkataan Joonmyeon.

"Myeonie, jangan seperti itu" bisik Yixing yang melihat perubahan wajah Kai menjadi lebih pucat

"Mwo? Aku berkata benar, Xing" jawab Joonmyeon santai seraya menarik pinggang Yixing karena mereka telah sampai di parkiran.

"Ayo Kai" bisik lirih Yixing yang tak melihat pergerakan Kai, Kai yang tersentak sempat terhuyung saat keluar bahkan linglung mencari mobil nya. Sebegitu dasyat nya kah pengaruh kata kata Joonmyeon terhadap mu Kai.

Kai sampai di halaman rumahnya, dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan istri cantiknya sedang menata makan malam untuk mereka, Kai tersenyum cerah melihat itu.

Grep

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Menghirup wangi Kyungsoo yang selalu memabukkan untukknya.

"Mandilah, lalu kita makan malam" Kai patuh dan melepaskan pelukannya, dan melesat ke kamar mereka karena sungguh Kai sudah sangat lapar mencium aroma masakan Kyungsoo dan ingin segera menghabiskannya.

"Wahh ini pasti sangat enak sekali, aku akan menghabiskannya, Selamat makan" ucap Kai bersemangat yang telah duduk manis di kursi setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, menunggu Kyungsoo mengambilkan nasi dan lauk pauk untuknya.

"Gomawo Baby" Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan dilanjutkan dengan cerita sebelah pihak Kai yang menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi hari ini -kecuali mengantar dan menjemput dengan diam diam- Kai hanya memanfaatkan waktu nya dengan Kyungsoo dan selama itu dengan Kyungsoo maka ia akan menjadi sedikit cerewet ia hanya tak mau membuang buang waktu dengan keheningan, biasanya Kyungsoo akan membalas nya dengan gumaman atau "Ya" namun malam ini Kyungsoo hanya diam tak memberikan reaksi apapun dan itu cukup membuat dahi Kai berkerut, ketika rasa penasaran sudah maksimal akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya jawaban apapun yang akan keluar ia akan terima, mungkin Kyungsoo lelah begitu pikirnya.

"Ada apa Soo Baby? Kau sedikit diam hari ini" Kai dengan hati hati bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Keheningan menjeda mereka cukup lama. Kai hendak berucap lagi sebelum suara Kyungsoo yang mengejutkannya.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti penguntit ku Kai" pergerakan Kai terhenti, jantung nya terpacu cepat, oh Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"A-apa y-yang kau katakan Baby, penguntit apa maksudmu?" Kai membalas perkataan Kyungsoo dengan tertawa canggung nya, ia menengguk air putih nya agar jantung nya berdetak dengan normal.

"Dengan mengikuti bis ku saat aku pergi dan pulang, dan menyuruh pihak sekolah untuk mengawasiku apa kau pikir itu bukan penguntit" Kyungsoo juga menghentikan acara makannya dan memandang lurus kedepan, menekan setiap perkataan yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"I-itu.. a-aku.."

"Aku selesai" Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju tangga untuk kekamarnya. Oh tidak apa Kyungsoo marah padanya, Kai yang tersadar akan situasi langsung melesat untuk menjelaskan ini semua, Shit! Hanya mengawasi nya diam diam dan tak ketahuan saja kau tak becus Kai.

"Kyungie.. Kyungiee.. tunggu tunggu.. a-aku bisa jelaskan yang terjadi" Kai mengatus nafasnya saat berhasil mengejar Kyungsoo, namun tangan Kai ditepis kasar oleh Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di genggam saat berhasil menangkap nya.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan mu, Kim Kai" Kai semakin terkejut dan berusaha mengejar kembali karena Kyungsoo langsung lari masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo.

/BRAK/ /CKLEK/ *sorry for bad sound effect T.T*

"KYUNGIE CHAGI.. BUKA PINTUNYA SAYANG...OKE OKE AKU MINTA MAAF BABY.. JANGAN SEPERTI INI PADAKU" Kai terus menggedor gedor pintu yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka, inilah yang Kai khawatirkan apabila Kyungsoo sedang marah ia takkan tidur di kamar mereka dan berakhir dengan Kai yang tidur sendiri dan Kai sangat membenci hal itu.

"A-aku hanya ingin kau baik baik saja Baby, aku mintaa maaf Baby aku takkan mengulanginya lagi, jangan marah padaku yaa aku mohonn pleasee, aku akan menghentikan semuanya chagi, aku mohon, maafkan aku sayang" dan jadilah sepanjang malam terdengar suara permohonan Kai yang memilukan hati.

 **Tobecontinued...**

 **Terimakasih sekali buat yang udah review, maaf ya kalo kecewa sama chap ini, dan update nya lama.. Forgive me for that really and sorry for typo karena aku langsung ketik ngga liat lagi T.T**

 **Special thanks :**

 **taufikunn9 || Han Kang Woo || meliarisky7 || DyOnlyOne || ViraHee || Syuku || Wanhaesung Love || Kyunginsoo || Kaisooship || baby soo**

 **Maaf kalo ada namanya yang salah, nanti akan saya betulkan hehehe**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLW THIS STORY..**

 ***deep bow* XOXO**


End file.
